Tino's Adventures of My Babysitter's a Vampire/Transcript
This is the transcript for Tino's Adventures of My Babysitter's a Vampire. Prologue (One day at the Museum) * Server: Akutaq is popularly known as eskimo ice cream. But this treat from the Inuit people of Alaska is neither ice or cream. In former times, it was made from seal oil and reindeer tallow. * Carver Descartes: Thank goodness, we don't like in former times, huh? * Server: Now, however, it is pure lard. (Carver is shocked) * Server: But just in the past, fresh berries provide flavor. * Carver Descartes: Oh. At least the berries are good. * Tish Katsufrakis: So, what's taking Sunset Shimmer and the others so long to get here? * Lor McQuarrie: Is that they've been delayed? They must have boring stuff with Twilight. * Carver Descartes: Ha! Good one, Lor! * Lor McQuarrie: Dude, you can spit that stuff out now. (But Carver swallowed it instead, and Lor is disgusted by that, as we fade to Tino's house) * Doraemon: Hey everyone, we're here. * Carver Descartes: It’s about time, what took you all so long? * Tai Kamiya: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Tish Katsufrakis: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you every guest? *'Tish Katsufrakis:' It's the thought that counts, Izzy. * Agumon: We tried to get him up. * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Doraemon showed up. *'Doraemon:' And it’s a good thing that I met Zhane to help me to wake him up. *'Sue:' So where's Sora and Joe? *'Clod:' Hey I see them now. (Sora comes in) *'Sora Takenouchi:' Hey, wait. Don't start without us, sorry we're late. *'Tino Tonitini:' It's fine, Sora. But where’s Mimi? *'Lor McQuarrie:' She’s probably shopping in some mall or something. *'Carver Descartes:' There she is, now. *'Mimi Tachikawa:' Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're too heavy to push. *'Palmon:' Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. *'Mimi Tachikawa:' You just grow up, now get out. *'T.K Takaishi:' Thanks for letting us coming along for another adventure with you guys. *'Noby:' (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! *'Tino Tonitini:' It really nice that you all coming with us on this adventure for today. *'Kari Kamiya:' We really appreciate it. *'Tai Kamiya:' Well then, let’s get going. *'Sue:' Hold on! We can't just leave yet, Tai. *'Tai Kamiya:' Wow, man! What do you mean of "We can't just leave yet", Wanda? We’re ready to go on another adventure. *'Sue:' I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? *'Sneech:' Ha! Apparently, Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. *'Doraemon:' I know, what's taking them so long? I mean it doesn't take them that long to get here. (Sunset Shimmer walks in) *'Sunset Shimmer:' Hey guys. *'Tino Tonitini:' Hey babe. Glad you can make it. *'Sunset Shimmer:' I'd invited our special guests here in Bahai Bay. *'Tai Kamiya:' Special guests? *'T.K Takaishi:' Who are these special guests? *'Carver Descartes:' You'll see. *'Trinket:' Oh I'm so excited. *'Princess Nella:' I know right? * Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Tino. Do you think Sakura, and our special guest should be here by now? * Tino Tonitini: Don't worry, I'm sure Sakural will be here. Besides, our special guest is bringing her friends here, too. * Voice: Oh no! * Carver Descartes: That would be her, right now. (We see Sakura skating panicky toward Tino's house) * Sakura Avalon: I completely forgot it was the day I meet my friends at Tino's place! (She skated across the street and see men carrying a couch and see duck down to avoid it) * Sakura Avalon: Sorry! (She continue skating and see a cat and she trips and is about to fall until Sunset Shimmer catches her) * Sunser Shimmer: Hey, are you okay? * Sakura Avalon: Yes, I'm fine. Well, anyway, glad I got here on time. * Tino Tonitini: RIght. What took you so long? * Tish Katsufrakis: Like Tai, she wakes up late like she always does. (Sakura gets angry at this) * Sora Takenouchi: Cut her some slack, she's doesn't always wake up late. * Sakura Avalon: No kidding, my brother didn't even bother waking me up for this. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! * Tino Tonitini: Hey Ash. Glad you and your friends can make it. * Tai Kamiya: Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. * Misty: Thanks, Tai. *'Brock:' So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Scooby, Alex, Twilight, Mai, and the others are waiting for us. *'Carver Descartes:' Yeah, let’s get the show on the… *'Familiar Voice:' (VO) STOP! *'All:' Huh?! (Then it was Joe) *'Joe Kido:' I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Tino's Adventures, hold on! *'Tai Kamiya:' Alright, we won't start without you. *'Familiar Voice:' Hey, Guys! Wait up! *'Carver Descartes:' Why, guess who's here. (That was Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin that arrived) *'Tino Tonitini:' Will! *'Lor McQaurrie:' Hello guys. *'Hay Lin:' Happy to see us? *'Tish Katsufrakis: '''What are you 5 during here? *'Carver Descartes: And how did you find us in this world? *'''Cornelia Hale: The Heart of Kandrakar. Duh. *'Irma Liar: '''We were using it hundreds of times before you guys left our world! *'Tish Katsufrakis:' Oh yeah, that necklace that Will has. *'Hay Lin:' It's great to see you guys once again after so long. *'Ash Ketchum: Well it's great to see you girls again too, Hay Lin. *'''Pikachu: Pika. *'Mimi Tachikawa: '''Who are they? *'Sunset Shimmer:' Everyone, we want you to meet our new good friends. Will Vandom, Irma Liar, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin. *'Carver Descartes:' They're the Guardians of the Veil. *'Tai Kamiya: So your girls are the Guardians of the Veil that Tino told us about. My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. *'''Sora Takenouchi: Nice to meet you girls. *'Tai Kamiya: '''And self doplay cool one over there is Matt. *'Matt Ishida:' No autographs, please. *'Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. *'''Joe Kido: I shake hands. If you have me. *'Stephanie:' Uh... Okay? *'Tai Kamiya: '''That's Mimi. *'Mimi Tachikawa:' Wow, I can't believe that I meeting the Guardians of the Veil. *'Tai Kamiya:' Izzy here is our computer expert. *'Izzy Izumi:' Do you have Internet accents? *'Tai Kamiya:' And last without less, this little guy, is uh... *'T.K Takaishi:' T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. *'Tai Kamiya: And these are our Digimon. Agumon, Gabumon, Biumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon. *'''Princess Nella: Hi, I'm Princess Nella. And these are my friends, Garrett, Clod, and Trinket. *'Garrett:' Hello *'Clod:' Well hello *'Trinket:' Hi there. *'Will Vandom:' Well it's great to meet all of you, Tino told us so much about you guys. My name is Will. *'Irma Lair:' Name's Irma Lair. Guardian of Water. *'Taranee Cook: '''Hi, my name is Taranee Cook. Guardian of Fire. *'Cornelia Hale: My name is Cornelia Hale. Guardian of Earth. *'''Hay Lin: Hi there, I'm Hay Lin. I'm the Guardian of Air. *'Matt Ishida:' I bet you girls have known TIno and his friends for months. *'Hay Lin:' True. *'Cornelia Hale:' We helped them save the world twice. *'Misty:' I hate to interrupt, but it’s time that we get to our friends. *'Carver Descartes:' Aw man! She’s right. We were having a meeting and we need to get to Simba and the others! Come on! *'Ash Ketchum:' I think you and your friends should come with us, Will. *'Will Vandom:' Really? *'Tino Tonitini:' Oh yes. You and I are family. The rest of our friends will be thrilled to meet you! *'Irma Lair:' Well what are we staying here for, let's get going! *'Tino Tonitini:' If you like to do the honors, Will? *'Will Vandom:' Got it covered. (Made a portal) *'Will Vandom:' Through here. (They go through the portal) (Meanwhile were others are, Simba was drinking from the pond, and usually…) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to Dane) You guineas! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big nape. (Youngin’) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Tino, Ash, Tai, and the others to show up because they have a special surprise for us. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Simba. I’m sure they’ll be here very soon. * Donald Duck: You said it! * Marty: I don't get it. It's not like that Tino to be late. * Melman: Do you think something's wrong? * Rainbow Dash: Well I don't know and I don't care. * Pumbaa: Didn’t they tell you what they’re up to, Rainbow Dash? * Rainbow Dash: They’re bringing a new friend with them. * Littlefoot: Say that again? * Ducky: A new friend? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! * Cera: But Ducky, we don't know anything about their new friend unless they told us. * Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We don't even know that their new friend is really nice or not. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. * Mickey Mouse: Good idea, Simba. * Stephanie: I see them now. * - * Sora (KH): Hey, you're not Thomas * Donald Duck: Sora! * Sora (KH): Sorry. * - * - (A whirlpool of water appears down on the pool and makes a very artistic and big splash. Suddenly, Genie with his Hawaiian shirt, hat, surfboard, bags of souvenirs, and a luau necklace appears) * Musa: Well, it's about time! (Genie jumps off from the wave with Pooh and the gang smiling.) * Genie: He's big, he's blue and he's back! the fourth wall with his face getting closer to the audience * Genie: Pains Watch out the sunburned! Ha! Kidding! Did you miss me? Sorry, am I late, though. * Tish Katsufrakis: It's fine, Genie. I'm just glad you made it. * Hay Lin: That's the genie you'd told us about? * Tino Tonitini: Yep, that's him. * Genie: Say, who is this small mouse that looks like a girl with rages outfit? * Will Vandom: I'm Will. * Irma Lair: My name's Irma. * Taranee Cook: I'm Taranee. * Cornelia Hale: Cornelia's the name. * Hay Lin: And I'm Hay Lin. * Genie: Please to you meet you, girls, I'm... Arnold Schwarzenegger The ever impressive... if trapped in a box ... the long-contained... SeÒor Wences ... the often imitated, but never... himself... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... Genie of the Lamp! Ed Sullivan Right here, direct from the lamp. Right here for your very much wish-fulfillment. Thank you." * Matt Olsen: Wow, I like this guy already. * Blunk: Blunk too. ??? ??? ??? ??? ??? Team Rocket's Report (Then Team Rocket are watching them) *'Meowth:' (Laughs) Just like we thought. Looks like the heroes are following the new babysitter. *'James:' Before we got after them, I think we should take a moment to call the boss and let him know we still on the twerps trail. *'Meowth:' Oh yeah? Do you to be one to tell him, we still didn't get on paws on Pooh? (Jessie and James shack their heads) *'Meowth:' Hey, boss! How you doing their? No, we didn't capture those Heroes! *'Both:' Not me. *'Meowth:' We three total losers! Hai--! *'Both:' That's right. (Meowth hit them with a paper) *'Meowth:' ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!?! WE CAN'T CALL THE BOSS, AND TELL HIM, THAT WE STILL DIDN'T GOT TINO OR HIS FRIENDS, FOR HIM! We can't call the boss until we swipe those heroes! *'Jessie:' You're right. Perhaps Jesse should know about this. *'James:' Hey, look. Bloom and the Winx must be with Tino and friends on a recent adventure. (They spotted the Bloom and her friends) *'All three:' Huh? (Then Dr. Facilier comes in) *'Meowth:' (Screams) The Shadow Man! *'Jessie:' Oh, hey Facilier, what's up? *'Dr. Facilier:' Jafar and the others are waiting for you three. *'James:' They are? *'Dr. Facilier:' Yes, they want to see you clown immediately. *'Meowth:' Alright, we're coming. (Team Rocket has arrived at Jafar and the others are) *'Badalf the Wicked Wizard:' They're back my dear family. *'Meowth:' Hey, everyone. (Everyone was looking at Team Rocket, in anger) *'Megan:' Look who decided to show up. *'James:' So, um... How's your day? *'Jafar:' You are late!! *'James:' *'Pete:' It better be good news. *'Maleficent:' Are you sure that Tino and his lackeys on a mission at Whitechapel? *'Jessie:' Yes they have, they've with Ethan and Benny as we speak. *'James:' And they're not alone. *'Meowth:' The twerps are with them. *'Winterbolt:' Oh, Excellent! *'Negaduck:' How interesting. *'Prince Phobos:' Hmm, very interesting. *'Kurumi Tokisaki:' Good. Is Shido with them? *'Meowth:' Yes. He and his friends are with them. *- *- *- *'James:' The Winx arrived too. *'Kurumi Tokisaki:' Say what?! *'Ratigan:' What?! The Winx are here! *'Negaduck:' Dah! Them again!? *'Jessie:' Bloom and her friends are with them. *'Rita Repulsa:' AH!! NOT THOSE FOOLS AGAIN!! *'Lord Zedd:' We haven't see them since we helped Bela with separate the monster from the humans back at Hotel Transylvania. That's when we first met that girl named Bloom and her fairy lackeys Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Lalya! I never stop thinking about them for EVER SINCE! (He zapped them) *'James:' Was it something I said? (He zapped them again) * Dr. Faciliar: I should've known that Headmistress Faragonda would let Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, and Layla help them. * Jessie: What those Fairies ever done to you guys now? * Jafar: Balf! The only thing I can remember when they help Tino and his friends defeat us in Wolfsberg. And also they helped Pooh and his defeat us back in the Magical Dimension. *'Megavolt:' They're the ones we told you about, Phobos. *'Prince Phobos:' So, those are fairies named Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Layla? *'James:' Yep, that's right. *'Miranda:' I never heard of them. *'The Joker:' I thought we let Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator told you about them. *'Bushroot:' Yeah, do you remember we tell you that, Megan? *'Lord Cedric: '''Uh, you and the other three never mention any of them to us at all! *'Negaduck:' You mean... You forgot to tell them about those little FAIRIES?!?! (Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and The Liquidator were talking at the same time) *'Scar:' It's been a while since we had faced those fairies back at Wolfsberg when helping Paulina take over Wolfsberg. *'Ed:' Don't remind us of that day. *'Shenzi:' Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder. *'Banzai:' Fairy. *'Shenzi:' Ooooh. ... Do it again. *'Banzai:' Fairy. *'Shenzi:' Ooooh. *'Banzai:' Fairy. Mufasa! Mufasa! *'Shenzi:' Oooh! It tingles me. *'Scar:' I'm surrounded by idiots. *'Ratigan:' And those fairies did interfere with my plan with some help from that miserable second rate detective, Basil of Baker's Street! *'Dr. Facilier:' Every adventure Bloom or Tino has, they always ruin it. But this time, they can be a threat to our next plan. *'Goldar: By sources have confirmed when Meowth mentioned Will and her friends. These girls could be the Guardians that Tino met months ago. *'''Maleficent: The Guardians!? *'Jafar:' What?! *'Lord Zedd:' The Guardians!? (snarls) What are they doing there for?! *'Meowth:' Maybe on a vacation with Tino and them. *'Lord Zedd:' When I want your opinion, I'll give it to you! Bowser said that they're from Heatherfield and Meridian. And those girls helped Tino and his friends interfere with our last plan! *'Pete:' They did? So Bowser was telling the truth. *'Jafar:' Um? Interesting. *- *- *- *'Iago:' Blah, blah, blah! Every time's the same thing! We lose and they win! What a bunch of dumb villains! *'Jafar:' Well, this time will be different, we're going to get revenge on them by Jesse's plan. But we have to wait until they arrived into our clutches. (laughs evilly) *'Winterbolt:' The Plan. (Laughs) Oh, course, course! *'Pete:' And when the time we encounter them, we're gonna beat those fools of one... by... one! *'Adagio Dazzle: '''Indeed Pete, and once we got what we want then, Tino will finally join us and his friends will go to Koopa Castle and we'll rule the world for sure. *'Sonata Dusk:' Then we can get lunch, after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday! *'Adagio Dazzle: Just follow my lead. *'''Aria Blaze: Or my lead. *'Adagio Dazzle: '''My lead! *'Ratigan:' Poor Bloom and Tino. Oh, they're in for a little surprise. (He grins at the audience, a scene faded out) ??? ??? ??? Encountering Tino's Enemies * '''Jessie:' Prepare for more trouble than you ever seen. * James: And make it double, we're on the big screen. * Sora (KH): Okay, okay! We get the hint! (Team Rocket are shocked) * Ash Ketchum: Aw! Team Rocket, I forget about them. Sorry guys, but we're not in the mood for you right now, okay? * Jessie: But we're in a good enough mood for everyone. * James: Yes, and we never even had lunch. * - * Jafar: They practiced. * Iago: Sure, they'd practiced. NOT! * Negaduck: So long, and don't even try to think of anything to escape. (He goes out the door, and then peeks out at them) Losers. * Ash Ketchum: Loser?! * Misty: Ash! * Brock: Easy! * Ash Ketchum: That no good-! (Ash pushes Misty and Brock's arms off) * Will Vandom: Don't be so lucky, Negaduck. (in Korra's voice) Then we'll see who the losers really are. * Negaduck: Oh, The Guardians. I'm so scared. (leaves) ??? ??? ??? Ending Post Credits (At Castle Koopa) * Bowser: What?!?! Tino Tonitini and his friends defeated you guys... You failed us, Zedd! * Lord Zedd: '''I didn't fail Bowser and Westcott! Goldar failed! Everyone failed! Just like they did before! (growls) * '''Goldar: It won't happen again, Master. * Rita Repulsa: '''I'm gonna to bed, I gotta a headake! * '''Mistress Nine: Silence! * Bowser Jr.: Rat! Since Jesse is defeated, what can we do now? * Bowser: Alright, we gonna need better plan to capture that bear, once and for all. Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts